Into the world of Arcs
by WhiteGuardian22
Summary: Dive in into this universe and discover the world where jaune is- wait a minute why is this turning into a discovery show oh just read and see who the others react to jaune! first try making this!
1. Chapter 1

**The world of Arcs**

 **Hey guys sorry about me being absent for almost months and I know that many of you want to know where I was going to update my other stories, don't worry because I am starting it and I finish it half but still not complete.**

 **But anyway the reason I am make this story is because want I want to try it I am been searching time to time for Ash x Pokemon but I can't see new ones I got worry because theirs nothing more interesting for that so I feel losing my motivation and my very pairings on ash so that is the reason way I haven't updated.**

 **But enough of that. I am giving you this story as a apology and this story is a experiment one so I don't know is going to be popular or not but so be it.**

 **I don't own RWBY, It belongs to Roosterteeth and to Monty oum(R.I.P)**

* * *

 **(RWBYNPR)**

"Waaahhhh!" "OUFF!" "Where are we!" a young girl said.

"where's our weapons!" yelled by a white-haired girl

"Ruby are you okay!"

"what is this place?!"

"Guys! Where's jaune!" yelled by a red-haired spartan

"NORA!"

 **(Minute later)**

"Okay so where are we?" Blake asked to her teammates and NPR (minus jaune), who just shake their heads.

"Oh! You guys came!" said by someone

Then they turn their heads to see a young man nothing but wearing jeans and a hoodie with a silver-colored glasses and the way his expression says is laziness. Combed hair to the right side, and more taller than them just above his chin.

"Hey guys what's up?" he said with a lazy smile on his face.

They were surprise by this because this person came out of nowhere and greeting them like nothing is happening not only that this place looks empty. So why is this guy doing here?. But he notice something missing.

"Huh? I thought the professors are coming"? he thought to himself aloud, they perk up to hear about the professors, maybe his talking about Miss Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin?

"Wait! What are you talking abo-" said the heiress before she can continue a loud-

CRASH!

"Ugh!"

"Ah! My back!"

"My Leg!"

"My COFFEE!"

"EEPP!"

 **(Minutes later)**

"Student's are you okay?" ask Miss Goodwitch

They nodded and then they turn around glaring to the person who, they thought that he's the responsible for this. They sift to combat-stance with a exception of Ren. The professors notice this and then got alerted when they saw the person standing there smiling. So they got to combat-stance except to Ozpin who is weeping to his broken coffee mug saying 'no my love of my life' something like that. He saw them sift to their combat-stance, he put his hands up in a lazy manner. And says "Whoa I am not here to fight alright" then Weiss said "Your responsible for this aren't you?" angrily. He nodded not even bother to her threat she got angry because his not taking this seriously.

Then Miss Goodwitch ask carefully "Who are you young man?" he change his gaze to her and smile "Well I go by many names but you can call me Guardian" he said with a friendly smile saying his not a enemy, Goodwitch narrowed not believing any words he said, He notice this and sigh then he look to the crying Ozpin, who his hugging some broken pieces of his mug, he then lift up his hand and glow to a bluish with a mixture of white aura. They got alerted and prepared to battle in case he attack first but also shocked to see him use his aura, they heard they can manipulate their aura but in more defense and enhance in their attack but to see a person manipulate like that, they can't be to sure how dangerous he was. Then at that moment they notice that his doing nothing minus his hand glowing, until they notice his not aiming to them his aiming to… Ozpin!

"Ozpin!"

"Headmaster!"

He heard their cries and turn around to see the person with his glowing hand he tried to dodge but he notice some shards are coming closer and stopped in mid-flight and he felt some shards are trying to 'escape' to his grasp and he hugged tighter, refuse to give up his precious coffee. Until they manage to get free and now swirling with the other pieces. "No! What are you doing!" he shouted while he ignore him and focus to the pieces and it gave bright light, they stopped to their tracks when they run to him and Ozpin staring to the bright light with a expression of awed and worry until the light die down revealing a newly fix mug with the coffee he drinks inside. The mug slowly descend towards him, he held up his hand to caught it and safely come to his hand. He stared in awed and surprise and took a sip of his coffee, until his expression turn more calm and collected expression he was.

"Ah~ that's better" he said in relief and look to him "Thank you young man" he thanked, which he nodded in return and return his gaze to the others, who are shock, awed or some even can't tell if their shock or awed by this, they return gaze on him with a questionable shock but he simply smile to them.

 **(Scene change)**

"So let me get this straight you want as to watch a bunch of universe?" ask Weiss in a 'I-don't-believe-you' look to him. Who just nodded with a smile and said "yup I saw the others doing the same thing to you guys" he said. This caught them off guard. Others? Means some other beings doing the same thing to them? But why?.

"To answer your question about that I don't know maybe is about the a certain wannabe knight and his different adventures" he said with a shrug in his shoulders. This got the team NPR's attention.

"Wait you mean jaune?" Pyrrha said

"Our awesome leader!" Nora said with excitement

Ren said nothing.

Team RWBY also caught the attention about jaune, this thing is all about jaune and his adventures but why?

"Um… excuse me but can you tell us why we are here and watch him?" asked ruby, who is curious and confuse about this thing happening.

"Yeah I mean vomit-boy? Really?" yang said, who also don't know why they will watch him. But this also caught her interest about him.

"That doofus? Why we are wasting are time watching him?" Weiss said with a frown and she continue "Can we just go home and study I have better things to do."

The professors didn't know what is going on around, this universe is all about jaune? Why all the beings likes him and his adventures, considered his the weakest among the students and barely can fight on his own.

"Well he maybe the weakest, but that doesn't mean his the weakest among all." he said and continue " I saw him every universe that he as his own strength and watch him grow until he became a huntsman that no one can match" he said. All of them widen their eyes by this, Him became a huntsman that no one can match? That is absurd to Weiss because of how weak he his.

"Well Ice queen maybe this will change your vision around him if you learn how to not judge people around by just the physical" he deadpanned clearly disappointed to her being a ice queen.

She got angry and said "even here too!" yang just laugh and said "Even other universe can't forget that name ice queen hahaha!" she glare at her and threaten her.

NPR whoever are curious about this, this universes are all about jaune and his adventures and see him grow. They want to see him how he act and how he fights even ruby who is interested by this and see any potential weapons she can find or see and see how jaune use them.

The professors are also interested into this, to see their weakest student to a strong huntsman and also what other future can lead to. Ozpin also worried if this will cause a effect to the students if they met 'her'

 **'Don't worry ozpin I am sure this will not cause anything that can effect them'** he heard a voice and look to Guardian, who smiling and nodded to him, trying to ensure him that this will not cause any changes on the future or the students. He nodded in gratitude so he can't worry about her anymore but that doesn't mean he can't be caution if he suddenly reveal 'her' by accident or intended to be.

He then ushered them to the theater and after a minute of walking and some complaining they finally arrive to the theater and said to them take a sit and they did. The team RWBY and NPR are in other side while the professors all behind them.

 **(Theater)**

"So what are we watching?" Peach said curious about what will they watch.

"Maybe our awesome leader can be a awesome superhero!" yelled Nora, excited to see him a superhero.

"Maybe we can see him doing something with didn't see him doing?" Ren suggested, he was curious to his leader and brother-like figure's doings. What talents or skills that he has, he knows that beneath those personalities his has something hiding that he and everyone else doesn't know.

"Or maybe his doing nothing but do stupid" Weiss said with bored tone.

"Just play the film already!" yelled yang

"Yang be quite!" ruby shushed her sister trying to keep her quite. Blake just seated and wait.

"Ozpin are sure his doing something that will cause a leak to our secret?" asked Goodwitch to ozpin, not trusting this and but worry about this 'watching this universe thing'

"I am sure Glynda" he assured her "he knows what consequences will happen if he accidentally show it or intended to be" he said to her, clearly show his expression that he trust him despite his lazy manner and on how he handle things like nothing happened.

"He will tell me if the universe is included her then we have no choice but to watch" he said, after they being ushered to the theater he ask him if he can really control the universe. But Guardian said that some universe he can but some are not and they been control by the other beings or like him, not only that some are very powerful or locked that he can't control or altered much less add a bit because those universe are created by Gods or Goddess.

Him his just a watcher and creator like them but not powerful enough to create a whole universe he can only create small universe like this and then he added that he can't ask permission to does beings because is a sacred rule and not meant to be broken, once it's broken his powers will be striped away to him and unable to do anything.

Not just that his new to this power and he can barely do it because of how lazy he his that taken care of your own universe is your biggest responsibility and you are the only one can create their fate like whose going to live or die and its not easy to take a life even you're a God-like being and the one who takes the role of a 'hero' as its risk and can be turn something you never expected like you took away his or her love away and you just let the person die in front of him/her.

Then all of sudden the hero you wanted to make just turn to something you dislike and theirs nothing you can change it. What's done is done. Evenly and quietly he said 'even you ozpin the girl pyrrha died because of what you did cause displeasure by the others' causing ozpin to wide eyes and shock.

What did he mean cause by him? And let pyrrha died? That something he never heard off. Does this mean that the plan he and the teachers planning failed? This got him to worry and regret, something tells him that all the decision that he make all leads to more deaths or maybe even worse.

But before he can continue blaming himself, Guardian assured him that will never happen because him and the other came form the alternate world and the said event already happened in the original world or universe and he said that he still got plenty of time to change it and discuss this to the teachers and of course change the course of events that can lead to something he didn't want to happen and the first course is to train ruby and pyrrha and jaune because those three are important and of course let the others know what will happen if this said events happened to their own world.

He said that some worlds had already happened but lead to different paths, like pyrrha who manage to gain all the powers of the maiden and defeated cinder but the cause of jaune's life because he manage to come in time and stopped her to turn pyrrha to ashes because of this pyrrha became distant towards her friends and set killing of the one responsible of his death is cinder after she manage to escape.

Others that cinder won and kill pyrrha until jaune and ruby came and defeated thanks to jaune's semblance but the power was transferred to ruby and became the new maiden and plus the awakening of the silver eyes.

Every path is different it depends to the course of actions and events so that's why he tells him to prepared to this kinds of events to lead. After hearing all those kinds of events, ozpin now wondering if he can actually change their time line and avoid necessary events like this so no one can suffer and die as he said those three are quite important as well as jaune, he maybe the weakest to the other student's but only in physical strength but there's is a reason why he chose him to stay and chose him to become a leader that his strategic mind and improvised plan, creative and resourceful mind that no huntsman have other than him.

So its decide he will change the course of time line that his original one failed to do so and decide to talk to Glynda about jaune training him and prepare for the upcoming events even in the Vlytal festival.

After that long explanation and what cause will happen. Glynda is having a second thought, she never heard of this to anyone and of top of that cause this chain of events. She was shock, surprise and of course worry to her students and the innocent civilians. After ozpin explaining everything and the training for jaune she decided to help him to train and prevent this course to be taken, at first she can't take this if this is a joke or just a plain real and she can't even accept if this will happen or not. But after hearing that explanation she already decide and help him to change.

"okay ozpin I will help him and train him" she said with a serious tone, determined to help him even if his the weakest but she knows that she will never judge anyone anymore even on how they look like and their abilities.

He nodded in gratitude "Thank you glynda and I will tell this to the other professors" he said with a smile.

"Alright lets get this movie start!" Guardian said with excitement on his voice.

As the place gone dark and screen goes on.

What universe are they going to watch?

* * *

Hey guys what's up! this story is just a experiment but i want to see if this story of mine be successful and see how much received. if positive i can continue this RWBY story which is my first story about watching jaune but if negative, well. lets just say i am taking it down.

also about my name i reon is The White Guardian

Thank you for noticing it and be sure to give donations so i keep making stories for you guys thank you very much!


	2. Chapter 2

**The world of Arcs**

 **Hey guys what's up! WhiteGuardian here!**

 **I am going to be honest I never expected to see this story become popular and it's even included in the community! WTH!**

 **But besides that, I have something to tell you guys about this. Recently instead some advice or even a complement about this story instead I got bombarded by request! Request after request not even a single comment about this story is not even exist.**

 **While some other complement my work on this and ask me to edit a bit because some are misleading or misplace. So thank you!**

 **Others are excited to see their request being made rather than the others could not. But so I see some very interesting request and I will make them.**

 **Other request are the ones that I have in mind so you don't have to remind me.**

 **But here is the important one to say to all of you guys and the ones requesting it:**

 **I AM NOT TAKING REQUEST BY ALL OF YOU.**

 **REASONS**

 **One, all the request you sent to the review section is invalid because that section is for only review.**

 **Two, don't PM me because of the reason one, why? because I don't want to full my inbox because of your request.**

 **Three, some of the them are unfamiliar to me and some others I don't want to do it. Why? Because it's not my style. I don't have a problem to a dark theme or horror theme chapters that you want. Is that I don't want to make them. Yet.**

 **And last is because I want to see if people like my style and appreciate my work. Don't give me a request instantly but it doesn't mean I don't take them. Because it's too much that I have my own list of stories to make and instantly have a request causing me to stress and abandon my other stories because you want me to focus this instead of my other stories like my story 'You're not alone' I forgot this and never even updated it and 'Love of the Eon twins' also having a delay and being bombarded by so many pleas.**

 **So that is my reasons. Because I don't have a time to make them plus I am also a lazy guy causing some chapters not being finish.**

 **So I appreciate to all of you follow my simple reasons and respect them and me. Because I am just only a one guy. So please don't rush me and begging to finish the other so you can learn what happens next.**

 **And also don't worry because your thinking that I will abandon them? No. I will not abandon my stories because I make this just for you guys. Why? Because I make them real not even some authors can make them. And make rare things happen in Fanfiction.**

 **So that's it. My very looong explanation so here it is: chapter 2**

 **Also I forgot. this universes are not the same, I am borrowing some scene and changing the dialogues so it's means it's a alternate universe by my own version. And also don't expect this will be the same as the original one. No it's not.**

 **I don't own RWBY it belongs to Monty oum (R.I.P)**

 **Inspiration: Metal gear Revengence**

 **As the screen goes dark and light it up again and this time show's a desert city.**

"hey that's vacuo!" yang exclaimed knowing the city.

"Miss Xio long hush" Miss Goodwitch shushed the huntress-in-training, who instantly shut her mouth out.

"Weird why is it showing it?" pointed out blake, wondering why it showing vacuo.

"Hmp. Maybe that idiot decide to become a mercenary" muttered by weiss. Which didn't go notice ruby, yang and NPR which they frown after hearing the heiress harsh word.

"Hey maybe theirs a reason behind it" Pyrrha defended. Clearly show's that she didn't like to hear from her and saying her partner(Crush) is a criminal.

"YEAH!" shouted Nora "Maybe it's just showing it and we didn't see jaune so his not a criminal" she continue with a glare. Weiss just hold her tongue for now, she didn't want to upset them, she just wanted to point out and see if she right.

 **Then a limo pass the camera, then the scene change to a convoy heading strait to it's destination, then it change inside of the limo. There they see Ozpin with his assistant Glynda.**

"Hey it's you headmaster!" exclaimed ruby seeing the headmaster inside the limo with Miss Goodwitch.

He pondered why his alternate self going to vacuo with her, something tells him this could be more. Miss Goodwitch also pondered why she's with the headmaster but then she suddenly realize that they left beacon in the hands of… oh no.

"Headmaster please don't think what I am thinking" she was wary that this is a bad idea.

"Yes I know what you are thinking" he dreaded because someone have to take the responsibilities in taking care of the beacon.

The students turn their heads to their headmaster they turn each other and shrug it, they don't know what they are talking about but something tells them it's not a good thing.

" **Three years" Ozpin said "to make a alliance and peace for the kingdom for us to live" he said "yes indeed headmaster" Glynda agreed "For the people to have the peace and now" he look at his secretary "I want to thank you for being there glynda" he thanked her "without you and the people we couldn't do anything but witness death but now we can finely find peace" he said with full of hope in his eyes.**

She can't say anything right now. Hearing saying that to her makes her feel relieved and happy, she look at him and saw him nodded with a smile.

 **She was surprise by this, she bow her head a bit "Thank you headmaster" happy to his side and proud about the things they did in the past.**

 **He then look at his front "I thank you for coming with us along" he said to the person in a suit "Mr. Lightning bolt" he said amusingly using the nickname that everybody calls him.**

"Mr. Lightning bolt?" Weiss questioned the nickname. Why would some call him by that name? It's ridiculous and stupid.

"Hahahaha!" Nora laugh "That's funny may be I call myself Ms. Lightning bolt then" she joked and continue laughing.

"Damn…" yang cursed because that one is good.

" **It's no problem headmaster besides…" he assured them then he removes his shades "you are in good hands" the person said, having pride that he chose them to be their escort.**

"wait that voice… could it be" pyrrah said hearing that familiar voice.

"Hey that's jaune!" nora said then "Then that's must mean he his Mr. Lightning bolt" she exclaimed and laugh.

Everybody chuckle because it's hard not laugh to that nickname, but they ease the laughing and decide to see why he earned that nickname.

" **i was surprise about you and your private military and being one of the best is something I can see in interest" he said knowing their reputation at hand.**

"So their mercenary?" Weiss questioned, not liking the way they hired them instead of atlas "Why didn't you hired the atlas military I mean their are the best military in four kingdoms" she question her headmaster.

"Well let's just say that James can be a bit overboard in security" he answered while taking a sip of his coffee.

Wiess didn't like the answer and just huffed looking back at the screen and see what capable this so called 'military'.

Pyrrah was both proud and scared, proud that she knows he become strong to his own and scared because she was feeling they are criminals based of what weiss said but change because their protecting the headmaster and his assistant so it means they protect innocents.

 **The limo suddenly stop causing the four to look "what's going?" Ruby asked the driver as the said driver just look in front and see what is going on. Ozpin and Glynda look each other.**

" **Captain what's going on?" ruby called as she try to learn what is the situation.**

 **The camera change to front of the convoy and see the captain who is leading the convoy. but something is different to this man.**

"woah!" Nora surprised by this man's appearance.

"What the heck?" yang is confuse, why this man has bolts on his head and body.

"what the!?" weiss is shock to see this man has bolts on his body, she couldn't understand why this man has bolts. Just why?

The others was surprise by this man, oobleck starting scrabbling his notebook giving theories about this man's body, port just wondered why this man like this, glynda just frowned by this and ozpin just look at this man see what he can do.

The teams NPR and ruby have different reaction, Pyrrah and Ren just look at him with curious eyes, while in the other hand ruby is admiring the gun that the man is holding it's triggers, blake doesn't have any reaction at all just stare at the screen with rose eyebrow.

" **This is Captain Floyd we have a unidentified person blocking the main road" he radioed and then he shouted to the person "this is the official security convoy stand aside!" he ordered the person, who just smirked and keep walking to them "Stand aside or we will use brute force-" until the man dashed to them "OPEN FIRE! OPEN FIRE!" he shouted as he firing the gun but the person starts deflecting the bullets while running he then unsheathe his sword and jumped.**

 **In slow motion and then instantly slice the soldier in half with electricity surging from the dead body.**

Everyone is speechless and afraid, seeing this man easily deflecting those dust rounds and slicing the man in half. This could be mean that this man is dangerous.

While ruby is admiring the sword and yelled "WOW! SO COOL!" it didn't bother her about the dead man in the screen but having her eyes to turn to star as she stare to the bright red katana.

"Where I can get one of those!" she yelled "I want one!"

Everyone is also agree, while witnessing a dead man in the screen but to see that blade… well let's just say a certain general try to replicate it. **(even thought his not here but I know he will do it hehehe…)**

"Ruby no" Guardian said with a serious look and voice. This cause everybody to look at him 'why'?

"What? Why not that will be so cool to put in Crescent rose and-"

"and die" he cut her off with that word, causing everybody to froze of how serious it is.

"what?" she look at him with fear in her eyes

"That blade is a high frequency blade called murasama. Forge in the 18th century and have been outfitted by highly advance technology that will put atlas's power and technology in shame" he said causing everyone in the room to wide their eyes including weiss.

"Now wait a minute! This can't be true-" then he cut her off and saying

"That blade cause so much lei can actual bankrupt the atlas military not only that, it requires a cyborg body in order to withstand the intense vibration of that said technology and also it needs a special metal that can hold it off. Common metals in your world like titanium is not enough to actual hold it off" he gave them a information about the blade and it's worth causing everybody look at him and saying 'are you serious' look.

Which he nodded and continue "and also it requires years after years of training in order to use it because that thing you saw can cut through 'almost' anything even your paladins can be cut through them like it was a butter" he said "this blade is something you don't have to get because it's dangerous that it will kill you" he warned her causing her to flinch in his word and her sister hugged her tightly while glaring to him.

"then what should we do in order to wield it?" Oobleck asked while he learn about being a cyborg is the one's that can wield it.

"Well if you want you can give up your life as a huntsmen and become a unstoppable killing machine that one day you will left your humanity and accept that your now a machine that follows order" he glared everybody and then he said something that makes them scared "and you will not ignore it even killing innocent people or faunas just for the sake of one order… " he anonymously said.

Everyone is shaken to the core. Giving up your life just to have that kind of power and follow their orders without questions make them scared and dreaded even ruby was shaking hearing that she have to give up her life in exchange for that tech.

She maybe a weapon's nut… i mean 'weapon's enthusiast' but she can't give up her life and leave her friends, she knew her limitations… sometimes… but besides that point! She can't do that!

"now please and take precautions about what you are going to ask me about the worlds and please to be afraid because where not in the fun part of this world" he said with a reassuring smile.

They relaxed a bit but they couldn't shaken the feeling of it.

 **After that. The man continues with a very fast slicing that everybody see he only swiftly attack once but the body is been sliced in to couple of pieces.**

Everyone was widen in shock and now afraid of this man.

 **Then the man show his face to everyone, he has a red hair with a bull horns.**

"ADAM!" blake shouted in surprise

"What you know this guy blake" yang look at her with confusion of why blake knows this man.

"He is… uh…" she couldn't say it because that will expose her secret "is my… uh old partner…"she said, mentally beating herself for saying that.

Everyone look at her and saying 'what!' then weiss "that murderer is you old partner!" everyone was flinched hearing the word murderer.

Blake was hurt by her words but she couldn't blame her right now. Adam is killing a group of soldiers with a evil smirk causing her to glare at him.

" **what was that!" Glynda demand of what is happening right now. Ruby just look at her tablet then a video call appear and see port in the screen.**

" **Ruby who is that!" he demanded to know about this unknown cyborg.**

" **X unidentified cyborg" she said then she continue looking then a wanted post appear "His name is Adam!" she said.**

 **Then the scene quickly change and see adam killing the soldiers left and right and trying to get close to the limo.**

" **Get ozpin out of there now!" he ordered. She nodded and ordered the driver to drive causing the driver to step on the gas paddle and escape the cyborg.**

 **Then some trucks appeared and their pulling some barricades to cut of the main roads, causing the driver to change course.**

" **Quickly we must find a way to escape!" she said.**

"this is bad" Ozpin said "this ambush is well prepared and they knew how to cut us off" he said in worry

 **As they reach to the dock but all of sudden three cyborgs appeared out of nowhere and they blocking their escape.**

"oh no!" Nora was worried about this.

"There's no way out!" ruby cried

Everybody is worry about the headmaster's safety, those cyborgs are dangerous and they will be killed on the spot.

" **Uh… boogie on 12 o'clock!" she shouted trying to find a way to escape**

" **Raiden!" port said as he was serious about this.**

" **Alright. guard the headmaster!" he said while opening the door of the limo.**

"what! Is he crazy!" Weiss shouted "he will be killed in matter of seconds!" she said, after witnessing the killing of the soldiers and even huntsmen their no match to those things!

"No!" pyrrha said "I know jaune he will figured it out!" she have faith to her leader.

"Yeah! Go FEARLESS LEADER KICK THEIR METAL BUTT!" Nora cheered

Everybody is wondering who would win because the way jaune looks his more human than those. That means he as no chance to win.

"Let see what you can do jaune arc" muttered Ozpin, he wants to see how he can defeat these things.

 **He let out his foot then with force of his foot the ground cracks** **because of the sheer force.**

This cause everyone to wide their eyes. They know that even they battle they always create those but not as much as his, because that force is powerful.

"holy shit…" yang muttered then she notice something "His he wearing heels?" everyone also notice it and couldn't understand why his wearing heels.

 **He step out and glare the cyborgs, then he grab his suit with a swift motion, the suit was tossed in the air. Then it show's jaune face with his blonde but with silver color hair and then his body… his body made of metal just like those things but more human-like as the 'visible' abs are there like his wearing a tight suit giving a full view of his body but save for some plates in his chest area.**

"Woah…" that's the thing ruby could say.

Everybody was surprise and shock. As he reveal his body. His actual a cyborg!

"what the…!" weiss shuttered of seeing jaune in his cyborg body.

"Woah he look so cool!" Nora cheered with star eyes as he reveal his body.

"His a cyborg!" Glynda shouted in alarm that her student is one of them but different

Ozpin was surprise by this, he then drinks his coffee and thought 'now what you can do ?' as he alternate said his military is recognized and powerful

 **Then he place his suit case in front of him, then the case opened revealing his weapon, a single custom blade like a large combat knife.**

Ruby is eyeing the sword and also in complete wonder. Is this weapon is good enough to kill those things?

Weiss is unimpressed of the sword, it look so bland and not enough damage could make.

Yang just wanted to see how they fight.

Nora is Cheering for her leader, Ren just seated and waiting and pyrrha wanted to see how he fights

The teachers are also curios about this. They don't know if jaune is going to actual win.

Port wondered "that blade is custom and is actual surging in electricity" he said having interest to the sword.

 **He grab the sheath and throw away the case, he grasp the handle and slowly reveal the blade while surging in electricity. As now he revealed it and shouted out "Go and get out of here!" he ordered as the limo go on reverse, in one instant he slice something in the air then all of sudden the wall on his right shows a slash marks and then burst into pieces, falling the containers at his back to prevent the enemy cyborgs to chase the headmaster.**

Their are speechless of what they see. They saw jaune shows a remarkable skill and feat that only the cyborg faunus can do.

Ruby, Yang Weiss and Blake have their mouths hanged open, Nora is whooping in cheer and excitement, Ren's eyes was widen a bit and pyrrah shows a surprise look.

The teacher are also shock of what jaune did there. They thought that with his cyborg body only means like super strength just to deal more damage to those things but now they see his sword and his skills to it, something tells them theirs more than meets the eye.

 **He goes for a stance "Let's do this" he said with his left eye has been covered by a high tech eye patch.**

After that the screen goes black signaling it's over, much to the displeasure of the audience.

"Aw what! Come on!" Yang yelled in anger. It was getting good!

"Please put it back! I want to see more!" ruby pleaded to Guardian, who shake his head negatively.

"Sorry guys that's all besides it's only just a short clip of that world" he explained as the others complained to him to put it back except for the teachers, Weiss, Ren and Blake and also Pyrrah.

Ruby, Nora and Yang still complaining and begging to him to put it back. He started to get annoy as a red tick mark appeared to his head. But he try to calm down so he won't go explode.

But as he try to calm down yang complained "Come on! Put it back I want to see him how he fight and maybe we can have a sparing together!"

He then look at them in angry eyes and said "Well then if you want to fight so badly then go ahead!" he yelled at her causing her to flinch and even ruby and nora who they hugged each other.

"You do realize if get caught you have been slice in half because that thing can ignore the aura barrier like it was nothing there!" he explained as he try to clam down now. Yang just flinch and as well as everybody else.

"You will be cut in half like it was nothing and not only that your semblance will be useless because that blade can cut through yours!"

Yang started to get scared, she thought she could take the hit but she was wrong. After hearing him about her semblance being useless to that she ask "what do you mean?"

"I mean that if you try tank it you just sent yourself to the death's door and knocking to his door and say 'Hi' to him and while he take you inside and he said 'welcome to the club!' happily" he sarcastically said while narrowing his eyes to her. He know her because she wants to fight powerful opponents and see how good she was to them. But she didn't know that some opponents can be overpowered that she's not on their level.

Everybody just stood there mouth hanged open as they heard about his words. Yang just stood there freeze as he heard him say like that. She look at him in disbelief and then he said "Go back to your sits" he said in more calm but at the same time angry.

Ruby, Nora and Yang seated back to there place while uncomfortable of his aura that his releasing.

As soon he calmed down "I apologize about that I didn't mean too" he apologize " it's because I've been stress to all your complains and you started to annoy me" he said "the reason why is ended quickly is just only just a glimpse of that world so I am sorry if you don't like it of how it ends there"

"We sorry too" yang apologize as well ruby and nora, who nodded their heads.

He smiled and push up his glasses and announce "alright let's get the other one shall we?" his back to his old cheerful and lazy personality.

Everybody is now ready for the next universe. Unknown to them a star will be born and he will become a successor of the powerful art.

 **Hey guys I hope you like my reaction to this. I just hope you will give some credit to this because I am the only one who make this, I always want it to happen!**

 **Also before you leave. How about pay a visit to my other new story! (if you're a pokemon lover)**

 **As well the others waiting to my updates to the other stories. Be patience guys I know your been waiting for it, it's just that I don't have much time and this one and the other just finished now. I need to focus on my education first as well the projects for my final output for my final exam.**

 **So that's it hope you like guys it and review! Don't leave some negative reviews or even request!**


End file.
